


The Dillema

by Jackalope108



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Approved by my younger brother, Crack, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Once again I have no idea what I’m doing or how to work a03, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalope108/pseuds/Jackalope108
Summary: Blue has a plan.Or, the Colors decide who’s the oldest.Or, once again I have no clue what I’m doing.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Vio Link
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	The Dillema

Blue had been waiting for this conversation for a long time. After being usurped by Green as team leader (which he was admittedly not suited for), Blue had to resort to other means of asserting his dominance on the team. They were all the same height, so there was no tallest. But there WAS an oldest. The Four Sword had ‘created’ them one after the other, of that they were sure. The problem? None of them remembered who came when. Or at least Blue didn’t. Unfortunately, he was fairly sure he wasn’t the oldest. Someone had been in front of him, closer to the pedestal, though it was kinda fuzzy. It was unlikely, in any circumstance, that he would be able to convince the others he was first. Consequently, one would assume this plan was also a failure. However, upon pondering this dilemma, Blue stumbled upon the true great plan. He just needed his brothers to cooperate. Blue wasn’t the tactician of the group, but he had planned well. Thus, when the question inevitably arose, Blue marched into battle with a purpose.  
  
“I’m pretty sure I remember Green being first, so I guess he would be the oldest” he lied. His brothers blinked at him in astonishment. That Blue would admit to Green being older then him added immense credibility to his argument, they had probably assumed he would claim that spot. And yes, it did pain him to establish himself as younger, but he was playing for the win. They would understand his sacrifice later. “Really?” Vio asked. “I wasn’t paying attention, do you remember who was next?” Blue nodded.  
“Yeah, I think so. I remember Red was between Green and I, and Vio was next to me.” This was even more surprising and scandalous, that Blue would set himself as even _younger_. Red gazed at him in confusion and opened his mouth to speak. Quickly, before the others noticed, he put a finger to his lips and tapped the side of his head twice. _Think_ Red, _think_. He could see the moment Red caught on as his brother barely suppressed a grin.

“That sounds about right” he said, nodding seriously. “I remember that Green was the first thing I saw, and then Blue ran into me from behind.” The others paused, clearly testing their memories against he and Red’s account. Vio still had his scholar face on, the poor, unsuspecting thing had no clue as to his fate. As Vio glared at the ground, Green looked at them thoughtfully. Red grinned mischievously, and inclined his head. Blue winked at him. And finally, _finally_ , Green got it. He understood their mission.  
“Ah yes, I remember! That’s right!” he said, perhaps a bit too emphatically. Ahh well, he was trying.

Green, Red, and Blue had their differences. They all did. But, from the beginning, when Vio pulled his idiotic but impressively dramatic join-the-dark-side stunt, they had united under one goal. Bullying Vio.

Lovingly, of course. But still.

Blue had made a major sacrifice, as the new second youngest. But it was worth the payoff.

“After all” Green said, smirking, “I think we always knew Vio was the youngest.” The reality of the situation hit Vio like a freight train, but alas, too late.

“What! I am NOT the youngest!” Vio sputtered. “You’re making this up!” He whirled on Blue in fury. “You don’t remember at all! You just want to make me the youngest!”

Guilty as charged, but no one could prove it, could they?

“Do you really think I would invent an account that pins me as the second-youngest? Not everything revolves around you, you know. And besides, I thought you had the only braincell in this family? Am I even smart enough to do that? Really, Violet?” Vio just glared harder, trying to find a loophole in his argument.

“Now, now, let’s not get upset” Red soothed. He wound an arm across Vio’s shoulder. “Let’s take our baby brother home and get him some cookies.” Blue cackled evilly as Vio shoved Red away and screeched into the void. This was one of the best ideas he’s ever had.

“I owe you a life debt” Green whispered reverently as they walked back. Blue inclined his head benevolently, because yeah, he really did.

Bonus: “So which one of you is the oldest?” Warriors asked curiously, “or were you all ‘born’ at the same time?” “I’m the oldest.” Green stated proudly “Then Red, then Blue, then little Vio.” “FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT THE YOUNGEST!” Vio yelled. He turned towards Warriors. “Don’t listen to them! They’re all dirty liars! This is targeted bullying!”

“He’s in denial” Red said sympathetically as Warriors laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Blue, despite popular belief, has one (1) brain cell, and he uses it exclusively to bully Vio. 
> 
> Also I think you should know that Vio did get his cookies as compensation. 
> 
> I wrote this on a long car trip so who knows if it’s actually good or not, hope it made you smile though (:


End file.
